


Twister: The Hottest Spot

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another game night at the Avengers mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister: The Hottest Spot

"I thought we banned game night?" Tony muttered as he entered the living room.

"Noooo, we banned Monopoly. Due to that one incident." Bruce's voice trailed off as he speaks.

Tony can practically feel a shudder run through his body as he remembers the incident in question, where an argument escalated to Natasha practically assasinating him with the top hat piece. He spots Natasha smirking at the memory.

"So what's the game tonight? Apples to Apples? Cranium?" He asks as he takes a swill of scotch.

"Twister." Natasha quips, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

"Seriously, Twister? Against a master assassin?" He says, raising his eyebrows to match hers.

"Oh, calm down there Stark. I'll be the spinner." She says. "So start warming up, you, Bruce, Thor, and Steve are up."

There's something slightly devious in her eyes as she says the last name, not surprising since she'd probably caught on to his crush to the other Avenger. 

And could anyone really blame him? That smile, those arms, the way he'd do anything to help people.

And his ass didn't hurt.

And was it really his fault if he was a little less than obvious about his crush? The way he occasionally sparred with the other man just to feel his touch, the way he smiled when he watched him laugh, the way he let his eyes linger a little too long on his lips.

Frickin Natasha.

"Let's do this thing then." He says before taking an especially large swill of his drink. Bruce walks up looking a bit nervous shooting a look at Natasha, Thor looks eager as ever and Steve... Steve is looking nervously at the ground with a slight blush on his face.

"Well Tony, you first. Right foot red." Natasha says with a deft flick to the board.

And so the game progressed, it became quickly obvious that although Thor might be stronger than all of them combined, flexibility was not his strong point. It was barely round three before he fell over himself, muttering about our mere mortal tests of strength.

Bruce was doing surprisingly well, Tony was starting to think his theory about him being a yoga fanatic had more truth to it than he once thought. Somehow though, once he became entertwined with the other two he became flustered and quickly fell.

So it was down to the two of them.

Just him and Steve.

Luckily, they were still in relatively distant positions, with any luck-

"Left leg blue Tony." Natasha smirked.

No, no, no, so many nos.

With this one move, suddenly he and Steve were practically groin to groin, having to lean in slightly to the other man to keep his balance.  
He can feel the blood in his body fighting between rushing to his face and to some place much more south.

Being an ass was the only way to salvage the situation.

"Well Cap, ready to give in yet?" He says with what he hopes is a convincing smirk.

"Give in to what exactly Tony?" He feels Steve murmur, his breath hot against his ear.

Fuuuuuuuuuck.

"Steve... I um..." He has no idea what to say, all his blood has completely left his brain.

Steve blushes red and looks down, a small smile on his face.

"Oh thank fucking god, maybe now they'll finally bone!" He hears Clint holler from his place and the sofa.

And now its Tony's turn to blush, no idea what to respond, what to say.

"Well maybe we should have a few dates first." He hears Steve whisper, turning his head slightly before he feels the press of lips against his.

And then Steve's kissing him, really kissing him, like there's so much he wants to say and so much he's been holding back.

And right about now Tony's thinking game night was a really, really good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to post comments!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
